


Planes

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids have grown and it's time to let them spread their wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes

**Author's Note:**

> LJ's aviv_b finished a bingo line for the last prompt driven fest at the LJ/DW community torchwood_fest and this is her drabble for completing the line. Her prompt was a picture that she created for one of the fics found [here](http://aviv-b.livejournal.com/144657.html). This, unfortunately, won't make sense without going to that link and reading the story. Yes, I know it's not a drabble, it's just about a double, but it happens.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ianto asked, frowning.

Tosh nodded as she configured the last of the computer programming on the small ships on her desk. She'd created them after a few months worth of research the Diminutus. They were growing faster than their Earth cousins, but the computer network at Torchwood was advance technology and helped Tosh get accurate enough readings on their growing skills.

A final keyed command and Tosh stepped back with a nod. "There we are. Three planes for future space faring rabbits."

They looked old fashioned, but Ianto knew that they were equipped with the best of the best. "Night fall is in two hours--do you think they're ready?"

"Myfanwy will make sure they're okay," Tosh said.

And later that night, they watched as the Diminutus (at two, they were already able to graduate from A levels; Owen and Ianto had overseen their tests) each took off with Myfanwy followed them up, watching over them.

"Wow," Ianto said, awed. 

"I knew they were ready," Tosh whispered. 

"You've got them on tracker, right?" Ianto asked.

"Of course. But they'll be just fine, _dad_."


End file.
